


The Angel's Companion

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a kitty :), Cats, Gen, castiel sad, castiels companion, dean changes his mind, dean doesnt want cas to have cat, dean grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Dean comes home, and finds a grey cat at his legs. After finding Cas, and talking to him he decides the cat isn't right for the bunker, he decides Cas has take the stray cat to the shelter but after some thought, he decided to sleep on it. Will he change his mind? Will the cat have to go?





	The Angel's Companion

Dean comes home to the bunker one day and as soon as he opened the door a grey cat rubs itself across the bottom of his pants, not just any cat, a cat he has never seen before. Where did this cat come from? Only one place he could think of. Castiel! He always melted when he came across baby animals, so this cat had to come into the bunker thanks to Cas. 

“Cas….!” He shouted out into the depths of the bunker. 

No answer from Cas. He picks up the grey cat and walks further into the bunker. He finds Cas in the library asleep, glasses askew on his nose. 

“Cas, hey, wake up!” Dean said, shaking his shoulder lightly. 

Cas doesn’t open his eyes. “Oh, hi, Dean. Your finally home.” He sleepily mumbled. 

“Can you explain this please?” Dean said taking a seat on the couch beside Cas. 

Cas opened one eye and cracked a grin as soon as Dean came into his sights, holding the grey cat under his arm. 

“I see you’ve met my new companion. Her name is Ash.” Cas said and stretched before sitting up. 

“Where did she come from?” Dean asked. 

“I went down to the store today and found her in a box down the alley….” Cas explained.

“Cas, you do know, every time you find an abandoned animal, you can’t just bring it home.” 

“Dean, she was lonely, can I please keep her?” Cas was practically begging now. 

“Cas, come on, now… you know the bunker isn’t a good place to have animals. And Cas, you couldn’t take care of her, we are always on the road.” Dean said. 

“Dean…. Please…” Cas begged. 

“You know we can’t keep her. First thing in the morning, we will take her to the shelter. She needs a more suitable home the bunker is not the place for a cat. I’m sorry Cas.” 

“It’s okay Dean, I understand.” Cas bowed his head sadly.

“I am going on a supply run.” Dean said, grabbing the Impala keys, and headed out the bunker door once again. 

Later that afternoon, Dean woke up in his bed, he had laid down on the bed to watch some TV but must have fallen asleep. He tried to move but couldn’t. There was a weight holding him down, he opened his eyes to find Ash curled up asleep on his chest. He looked at Ash for a few seconds, he had basically ripped Cas’s head off earlier. Maybe he will let Cas keep the cat… but for now he decided he was going to sleep on it. He settled back down again, closing his eyes, and falling back asleep in no time. Today’s hunt must have really taken his energy. 

The next morning, he woke up, hmm, no weight on his chest, he opened his eyes, he was facing the wall now, not the ceiling, so he must have turned over in his sleep. He looked down and saw Ash curled up at his stomach, indulging the warmth that was radiating from his body. He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen holding Ash in his arms, in need of a cup of coffee. Once he reached the kitchen, he saw Cas at the bench, and placed the kitten behind his back and walked up to Cas. Cas looked sad. Dean knew it was about Ash and having to take her to the shelter today… he watched Cas sadly sip at his coffee.

“Dean, do you know where Ash is?” Cas asked… “I haven’t seen her all morning. I have to get her ready” 

Dean smiled, as if he had this all planned, “Put down your cup, Cas.” 

Cas frowned, but placed his mug on the counter, and looked at Dean. 

“Ok. Now what?” Cas said, still frowning.

“Hold out your arms and close your eyes.” Dean commanded. 

Cas followed his instructions and waited. Meanwhile Dean bought Ash to his front before placing her in Cas’s arms. 

“Open your eyes…” Dean laughed. 

Cas opened his eyes, his eyes lit up and were beaming. Ash had been placed in his arms, the look on Cas’s face made Dean smile with happiness. 

“Dean…” Cas said. 

“You can keep her, Cas.” 

“Dean, what made you change your mind???” Cas said so excited.

“I think Ash is just what you need. So, my dear Angel, you now have Ash as a companion.” Dean grinned.

“Dean! Thank you so much.” Cas grinned before placing Ash on the kitchen counter before flinging himself into Dean’s arms. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Cas said as he picked up Ash again, cuddling her, as she purred and mewed in the comfort of her new companion. 

And that’s how an Angel got a companion, and he was more than happy! 

 

The End


End file.
